I Have a Wish To Be Born
by Shiori the Weaver of Dreams
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if I had never been born? Well they're wondering what if I had?Follow these unborn children as they try to steal the souls of your favorite KHR characters.Based on Alice of Human Sacrifice.Thanks to my editor pineappleSAMBA XD
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this whether from Vocaloid or KHR.

* * *

Did you ever wonder what happened to the little brother you never had. The one who died before he was born because of an accidental car crash or a madman with a gun. How daddy comforted mama as they both cried for the child they lost. Do you remember the little sister who never got a chance to leave the womb. Because she was too weak to compete with the siblings she shared the space with. While mama lost in depression tears staining her beautiful face swore she would never bear another child. Have you ever stopped to think what would happen if I never had been born. Well these lost children are thinking what would have happened if I had been born. I wish to be reborn to know comfort, friendship, love, and happiness. They are thinking we want to be born...

Children of a gray and lifeless world do not give up hope for your time to see the sun will finally come. So that you might finally reach what you seek. But remember things are not always what they seem. Little dreams who are thinking we don't want to be forgotten don't worry that will not happen easily. Distorted dreams of a demented wonderland you are about to be released. For this is the ALICES' wonderland.

Sweet Spade you sought comfort in all your dreaming.

Dear Diamond you wished to know friendship in your wonderland.

Cute Club all you wanted was to be loved.

Hopeful Heart you hoped to know happiness with a heart that was split in two.

Two scientists a man and a woman stood adorned with customary white lab coats and clipboards. Watching four children who seemed to be asleep on beds of pure white. Each of them had an assortment of tubes and wires connected to them. Which were attached to machines that were monitoring their breathing, pulse,their brain waves and more than you could imagine. While all around the room was changing at first it was a jungle hot and steamy with colorful birds flying about. Then next it was a bare tundra with only a lone wolf prowling about and so on.

"Can you believe this, Turmeric?" the woman said excitedly her voice barley above a whisper.

Her male partner merely nodded and returned to writing on his clip board. After a few moments of silence he finally replied. "Yes, Oregano, it is quite remarkable they are passing all our set expectations and, even sky rocketing past them."

"Children," Oregano breathed, "who would've thought mere children could warp fantasy into reality?"

"Oh it's much more than that... what we have here is something bigger than all... What was that?!"

A beeping had come from the machines showing that everything had completely stopped. The room was no longer shifting with the Their hearts had stopped beating their bodies no longer needed air that it craved for they were... dead.

"This can't be right," gasped Oregano rushing to the side of one of the children. Checking for the nonexistent pulse she would give anything to find.

"Wait," Turmeric called putting up a hand "do you hear something?"

"No I don't hear anything, now would you come and help me?"

"I'm sure I can hear something now just listen."

"Fine, I will but it seems rather foolish with this crisis at hand bu... I hear it too.. yes, almost like laughing? But who..."

She was cutoff as the arm she still held in her hand shot up.

"Chrome-chan" she said surprised "I'm glad to see you're okay."

The girl merely smiled grabbing onto the Oregano's sleeve and pulling her closer to her.

Her ear next to her mouth she began to whisper. "You wouldn't believe how lonely it was there." she said sadly pulling Oregano into a hug "But that's all right I will soon find my happiness." Her purple eye flashing red for a second. Taking a knife she plunged it into Oregano's back. The woman had a merely a second for her eyes to widen in shock before she dropped dead. Blood began seeping through her white lab coat pooling onto the floor.

"Chrome what are y... argh!" Turmeric had time to exclaim before he too dropped dead in a similar fashion. A boy with blue hair stepped around the corpse both eyes red for a second then changing back to a mismatched red and blue.

"Like I said I will soon find my happiness" she said speaking to the corpses that lay on the ground "But Chrome isn't here anymore and neither is Mukuro no all that is left is HEART."

Three children appeared faces solem and gray eyes lifeless and dull. Suddenly they began to morph their sickly bodies filling with muscle and gaining healthy glow. Color forming on their faces their eyes becoming bright and attentive. Where once stood living corpses now stood three average teenagers.

"It looks like we are here at last." said one a female with light brown hair "So I may find comfort to heal my wounded soul." she said touching the red spade that lay above her breast.

"For the friendship I wish to find, so that I may finally see the bond that can mend." said another this time a male with silver hair laying a hand on the blue diamond that lay on the crook of his neck.

"I seek love, so I may know I'm not alone." said a female with dark brown hair grasping her arm which was adorned with a green club.

"And to find our happiness," said the two who looked like Chrome and Mukuro "to heal our broken heart." Pressing their hands together which each held a half of a yellow heart.

On the floor of the lab lay a pair of black glasses one lens slightly cracked, untouched by the blood. Laying in the shadows it seemed to sadly watch the five children go. As they five walked out of the lab seeing the now setting sun for the first time. Seeking what they had come for and killed to find.

Be wary for the ALICES have been released and they are intent on making our world into their Wonderland...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this please review and be brutal ;)

Little note for anyone confused Oregano and Turmeric are those two from CEDEF

Special thanks to pinappleSAMBA I wouldn't have been able to do this without all of your help. You are the greatest friend and editor anyone could hope to have. Love you :3


	2. Chapter 2: SPADE's Story

**Author's Note:**Okay so we've got demented children who were never born. Hailing from the ALICES' wonderland coming into our world. Seeking who the **** knows what (well I do but I'm not telling) But where did it all begin let's look into that in this next chapter. To where SPADE's story began.

**Disclaimer:**Again still do not own KRH or Vocaloid or I would have a life size statue of Hibari made and put in my bedroom (and we're forgetting I ever said that)

* * *

"Mama?" asked a small boy no older than three with spiky light brown hair.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Nana asked, smiling at her small son.

"Mama," he said again, "what does it mean to die?"

Nana was shocked at her sons question. Really he was only in preschool and already asking such questions. "Well Tsuna," she said trying to think of a reasonable way to answer his question without scarring him for life. "Death is something that happens in life that eventually comes to everyone. Me, daddy, and even some day you."

"But mama, what is death?"

Sighing Nana continued "well, death is a lot like sleep."

"Oh."

"But you can never wake up and there's no coming back."

"Oh" Tsuna repeated again looking sad for a moment.

Nana looked down at her son worriedly wondering what the young boy could be thinking.

"But dying can't be that bad." said Tsuna with a smile.

"Oh? And how's that?" Nana asked a bit surprised.

"Well sleeping forever doesn't sound that bad."

"Oh Tsuna," Nana laughed picking Tsuna up "I guess that doesn't sound too bad, now does it? Now come on, Mama needs help. I'm making a very special sandwich for lunch."

"Ooh, can it be Tsunafish?"

"Alright, Tsunafish it is."

Walking into the house Nana couldn't help but smile. However, on the inside, she was still crying for the daughter she had lost less than a year ago. She had been so happy to find she had become pregnant again. Then devastated when she had gone into labour 3 months premature leaving her little girl still born. Although, it had been lucky that Tsuna had only been about two at the time and hardly remembered a thing. Actually, her own husband wasn't even aware of the fact. Since he had been away on one of his long business trips at the time. No, she kept the secret of her lost daughter to herself and she probably always would.

12 years later:

Nana still wished she could have told her son about the little sister he never had. But she thought it would be too cruel, especially at the young age he had been. Perhaps she would tell him one day, maybe after she herself could be comforted and healed. For every night since then, Nana had prayed that the somehow soul the of her child could be reborn again in her lifetime somehow. She was always thinking what would it have been like to meet her. I wish I could have had the chance to know her... Well Nana, believe it or not, your dearest dream will soon be granted. But remember what they say, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.

In a gray world:

La... la... la... It was a the sad sound of a solitary voice. Trying so hard to bring the beauty of a song to the world of gray. But failing every time with the continuous la sounding over and over again as monotonous as a scratched record. Finally, after a while, words accompanied the small la, setting up a tune. But what a sad sound it was.

_Joyous is the Sun's strong light  
Filling the darkness with the Moon's bright light_  
_Watching us, caring for us... comforting us_

The little song which sung of happiness and comfort continued but bringing despair to the one who sung it. When the sad melody finally stopped the one who sung it began to speak to herself.

"Why," came her cracked voice in a whisper "why was I unable to be born?" Pondering why, as she had so many times why she was here in the dull and lifeless world. However she didn't actually know it was lifeless. How could she, she had never even been born.

Looking at her surroundings of a dreary flat valley. Devoid of any other hues, values, or contours. Her eyes were as gray and lifeless as her surroundings. The light completely extinguished in them, showed them to be cloudy and murky. Like an overcast day where it seemed as though the sun dare not shine through. Her body too was of a depressing color her small battered and worn dress she wore showed just how sickly and bent her form was. Hair hung down to her waist limply tied at the end with a tattered ribbon.

How I wish to see the sun light she thought to herself. "How I wish to be born." she murmured to herself. Humming her sad tune she began walking around though she knew that no matter how far she went she would always be stuck here... forever in her world of gray.

"My child, do not be sad" came a voice.

The girl looked around surprised to hear another voice to see another being.

"Up here my dear."

Looking up she saw a seemed to be floating in the air but what really surprised the girl was that for the first time, she was seeing color. This man's hair was as white as the snow with a strange indigo marking under one of his eye's. He wore a cloak of pure white, which flowed around him. His skin was a lightly colored and unblemished. While his eyes held a mischievous and slightly cruel glint to them.

"Who... W-who are you?" the girl asked shakily.

"It doesn't really matter who I am, but I shall answer anyway. I am Byakuran, but I suppose you could also call me God... Ah, but I believe the question here is who are you?" Byakuran said.

"I," she said slowly "I am nothing..."

"Actually I believe you would be Yoshiko Sawada, child of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. Sister of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Or should I say you would have been, if only you had survived your birthing."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes filled with tears for the first time ever in 12 years. They started to fall out freely, tiny droplets, shimmering as they fell. They showed the true feelings of constant aching she had always felt but never noticed. Her thin legs gave out under her she wrapped her arms around her legs, the tears still falling. Sobbing uncontrollably, she rocked herself back and forth, cradling herself in her arms.

"I know," Byakuran said "It hurts when you have nobody to comfort you." Putting on a smile that was both caring and sadistic. He let her cry for a few more minutes before doing anything else. He wanted her to feel the true feelings of the hurt and distress that lay in her soul he wanted those feelings to fill her... to consume her. Coming down next to the girl, he wrapped an arm around her frail body and began whispering to her. As if trying to calm a violent storm. "There, there it hurts but let it all out." She continued to sob clutching on to the mans shirt burying her face into his chest her tears staining his shirt. After a while, her crying had finally ceased but she was still wrapping herself into a tight ball.

Byakuran started to speak "Didn't that feel terrible to know that no one has ever been there for you? Well, what if I told you I could give you everything you had ever wished for... to be born for example, or to find the comfort you broken soul desperately seeks?"

The girl just sat there, still resting her chin on her knees staring of into the distance. Her eyes again, clouded over. But not looking as hurt or distressed as she had a moment before. "Yes..." she slowly started to speak. "I would like to know... to know this comfort you speak of... to be born and to see the sun I sing of... but... but what is the point?"

Byakuran merely smiled at those cruel eyes of his, slanting evilly. "Ahh, I thought you would never ask." he almost purred out. "If you wish to live, I will grant you a month on the Earth. During this time, you may seek what you wish. Simple as that though there is a small deal you must make with me though. But don't worry about that now. Just think of how you will finally be able to experience all the joys of life. Isn't that what you have always hoped for? "

"But will I not just die again once this month has passed?"

"I'm afraid I can not answer your question at this moment. I will give you some more time to ponder your decision. Though I would implore that you make the right one."

The girl just sat there still thinking it over. Wearing a neutral expression she stared off into the distance mulling over her thoughts. Finally she looked up at Byakuran with those gray and lifeless eyes. "I still have no answer... though it would help me if you told me about what I would gain if I accept your offer..."

"I see your point my little songbird. Of course you should know what the future holds for you. All I can say right now is that if you succeed in the mission that I possibly could give to you. You may actually have the chance to live not only for a month but for a lifetime..."

"You still have yet to enlighten me on the details of the pact I am to make with you if I accept your proposal."

"You did not let me finish dear child. That is, if I grant you this month. You in return will steal the souls of the people around you."

"I care not for the people who live and left me for dead. But I still do not see why I should do this task you speak of."

"Yes, I see your point, but there is something that will make this proposition worthwhile for you. If you steal the soul of the person who has caused all of the grief you have felt, then that will allow you to live. Not only for the month that I promised you, but for as long as you pledge your loyalty to me and continue to steal the occasional soul for me. So how about it? Isn't this the chance you've been waiting for all these years? ...the chance for revenge..."

"You can take this as my answer." the girl said as she began to sing her song with a voice that could charm the birds out of the trees. However, she had changed the words and they were now filled with hope and something close to a twisted joy.

_I will find my comfort  
And bask in the Sun's warm rays  
To find the healing touch I seek  
So I may heal my wounded soul_

"I'm glad you have made the right choice." Byakuran said smirking "Now all I need is for you to pledge your loyalty to me."

She nodded "I'll do whatever you want me to do." Her answer was filled with the new found confidence. She no longer cared about the despair that had once filled her. All she could think of now was that she would finally be able to seek her comfort.

"Excellent, now come over here." She walked over to Byakuran's side. He placed his hand near her collar bone and a crimson light started to glow underneath his palm. Gasping, her legs gave out, falling to the ground she grabbed onto the hem of Byakuran's cloak. She sat there, eyes widening in pain as her free hand grasped her chest. While a crimson like mist seemed to ebb from her body swirling around Byakuran's hand where it seemed to be absorbed.

When the pain had finally subsided, she lifted her hand, only to find a red spade mark imprinted onto her skin.

"I will call for you later when the time is right. And thank you my new ALICE my little SPADE. For selling your soul to the devil."

Still gasping the girl now known as SPADE was still not aware of how great the deal she had just made was. But she would find out soon enough.

Oh Sweet SPADE, what a selfish thing you have done.

* * *

**Author's Note continued: **so how did you like? I hope it wasn't too terrible so please feel free to bag on it as much as you want. Just please review I'm begging you people just open your dang hearts (though I may not have one) and review!!! Okay thank you ;3 More chapters will be posted soon (I hope) but they'll mostly be prequels for the moment. Also thanks again to pineappleSAMBA just because I would be dead without your editing and help :D Seriously where would I be without you.


	3. Chapter 3 DIAMOND's Diary

**Author's Note:**A reminder this is a slightly AU fic so the mafia and mostly everything will be the same thing. The only difference is that some of the characters have different back rounds. Oh yeah since Bianchi and Hayato's father was never named I'm just going to call him Durante for the time being. If his name is revealed in later chapters then I will change this but until then just take accept the name and like it ;p And please R/R

* * *

"Father, father" came the call of a child. A little girl with pink hair in a black dress was walking around the halls of the castle in which she lived. "Father" she called again peeking into an open door she looked around for her father. Scurrying off her search for the man she sought again continued. Finally after about 20 minutes of running down many halls and asking a few passing by servants she located the room in which her father was in. Looking into her father's office she saw him head in his hands. The paperwork which usually lay on his desk was scattered on as though a hand had swept it off in a moment of anger or despair. Listening carefully she could hear what sounded like muffled sobs coming from her father. Stepping into the office she quietly whispered "Father."

Surprised at the voice of his daughter the man looked up to see his young daughter come in. "Bianchi" he said quickly regaining his composure.

"Father is there something wrong?"

Looking off into distantly Durante seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Sighing he soon answered "Yes my dear Bianchi there is something wrong."

"What father?"

"A very good friend of mine has just passed from this world."

"Oh" Smiling sadly Durante looked down at his beloved daughter. She always had such a big heart caring for those she had only just met mourning for those she didn't even know.

Walking over to her father she climbed up into his lap as small tears began to form in her bright green eyes.

"There, there my sweet" he whispered into her ears comfortingly.

After a few minutes of crying her tears eventually stopped. "But F-father how c-can it be okay? To never be able to see someone you care for or love again."

"That is you have got it all wrong you will l see that person again. Though it may not be anytime soon you will be reunited with that person again. Because once you have made friends with a person and loved them they will never truly be gone."

"How can you know?"

"I don't know myself but let me know this. Don't you ever feel the presence of the ones dear to us who have departed from this world."

Nodding she answered. "Yes Father I do feel that way... sometimes... sometimes I think that friendship may be the one thing to live for."

"And that's all that really matters..."

Bianchi content with the answer left her father's study without another word.

(Later that day Bianchi would meet a young boy of about her age named Romeo. Of course we know that after that meeting she left the thought of friendship behind and dived headlong into the stream of love... but that's another story altogether)

Sighing as he watched his daughter leave the room he went back into a pit of mourning and despair. How could he tell her that it had not just been a friend he had lost but a lover. In his opinion the most beautiful woman who had ever lived and a talented pianist. She had had so much potential in life and he had selfishly taken it away from her the second he had fallen in love with her. Sure they had said it was for the best. How could they let a highly respected mafia boss such as he. Be disgraced if the mistress whom he had loved and conceived a child with had ever been discovered. But it was all rather unfair for he had never even been in love with Bianchi's mother it had all been nothing more than a business proposition. Made so that his family would gain more profits and territory. Now he wept in bitter agony for not only for the one love of his life. But also the child who had gone off that mountainside road with her. Not even having the chance to be born still in the womb. Never would he be able to see the light of day or hear the gentle laugh of his older sister. Never...

Durante would give anything to roll back time to have been able to save to two he had loved. The one he had would never be able to meet. He had told Bianchi if you have loved then that person would always be with you. But could he bring himself to believe his own words. Or were they nothing more than lies? Made to heal the wound that had been made in his heart. The one that had been nurtured on friendship that had grown into feelings of love. How could he be sure if his love was still with him or if he would ever meet her again. Was there truly something waiting for them on the other side of death? Or was their only oblivion? He desperately wished to know the answer to his question that he knew would probably never be answered.

Wishing for many years after this sad event that he would be able to meet the son he had never known but always loved... Are you sure you want this? You know that in all of our wishes lies a seed of sin... a seed of greed... and if that seed is allowed to grow. The end results will be disastrous with much pain and suffering. But if you truly wish this I have no other choice than to grant it...

In a gray world:

Just a simple world of gray missing all the misery and hardships of life. What could be more perfect? Though beware my wayward traveler this world is much more than it seems. The space within it filled with the solitude of death and the true weight of silence. But stop for a moment and you will see a child of gray waiting in this lonely world. Won't you stop for a moment? You can see one now writing poems of pain and agony. All he really needs is a friend. Won't you be his...

In this world sat a boy sat with his legs pressed against his chest. Digging at the gray soil below him. Bringing a solitary finger back and forth making a little impression every time. Keeping his head down his hair almost covered his dark and shadowed eyes. Which stared at the ground beneath him though not really focusing on anything at all. His ragged gray shirt soiled and torn hung limply on his death like form. Holes littered his pants which looked as if they had been cut from an old burlap sack. As minutes turned to hours and hours to days and so on he sat there scratching away at the ground he say on. And what was it that he was etching into the dirt? Quite simply this:

_"Blades of steel they cut my skin,  
Knives of iron bring crimson tears,  
But do you know what wounds me?  
Words of kindness I have come to and may never know,  
How they mock and trick me,  
Do they know the searing pain,  
That brews so deep within me?  
Sticks and stones won't break my bones,  
But friendship will always wound me." _

Staring down at the letters an endless stream of them. Each with their own story to tell... but what was his? he thought as he chanted out every line of the poem he had wrote. Wondering how he had come to this world of gray all those years ago. The only thing he had ever known before this was a soft and enclosed world. There he remembered a soft beating sound steadily drumming away as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours. How comforting and reassuring it had been so comforting, reassuring... healing.

"What" he said aloud to himself "what had that sound been? Such..." he faltered "such a wonderful sound." Closing his eyes he thought back and played the melodious rhythm in his head as he had done many times before. Meditating on why he had come to this world of isolation and pain in the first place. Had he done something wrong or was this just a cruel joke played by the hand of God? Whatever the reason the time he had spent in this world of gray had hardened his soul with loneliness and darkness.

He never even heard it coming then suddenly he felt a tap on his bony shoulder. Surprised he looked up in astonishment where he came face to face with a man with eyes of purple. Startled he lurched back throwing a hand back to catch himself before he landed on the ground. Wincing in slight pain he couldn't help but wonder who this man was and what he was doing in this world of solitude.

"Who. Are. You." he ground out uncomfortable never having talked to another person before.

"I see no reason in telling you my name. But if you wish to know you may Byakuran. Though" he said with a small laugh "God wouldn't be a wrong answer either." said Byakuran

"Well then what are you doing here?" asked the boy his words laced with venom.

"Now, now my good lad there's no need to be so hostile. I came here only to offer you some assistance." putting up his hands in a submissive position.

"I don't need any of your help."

"I would say you do my lad or would it help if I called you by the name you could have been known as... Hayato Gokudera?"

"What is that supposed to mean I have never been known by any name I am nothing."

"Not true you are the son to a man named Durante and a half-brother to a girl known as Bianchi. Well that is you would have been if it hadn't been for that fateful car crash that took both your life and your mother's."

"You tell me these things yet you show me no proof of any of it."

"Proof you ask for well then I shall grant you what you desire."

Suddenly the boy's mind was overcome with a vision of the past. There he could a shadowed room where a few men in black suits were talking to each other.

"Do you understand the plan?" asked one man as the others nodded. "Good then I expect this mission to be completed with no traces left behind."

The scene changed again showing a woman she had long silver hair that went down her back. She was very beautiful and obviously pregnant there she sat in a car driving up a steep mountain road. Suddenly a look of distress came over her face as she seemed to lose control of her vehicle. The drivers side door suddenly came open throwing her out of the car as it crashed into the side of the mountain. There she was flung over the side of the road plummeting down to a certain death. A scream left her lips and she seemed to yell something incoherent. A few minutes later a small crunch was heard only by the animals of the forest that lay below. Suddenly out of nowhere men popped out immediately cleaning up any signs of what had just happened.

The boy's eyes widened in shock at what he had just seen and tears suddenly started to fall freely. Each silver drop revealing the pain and agony hidden so deeply within his soul. "Mother" he said in something between a sob and whisper. Holding his head in his hands as he continued to cry as he never had before.

"Do you want to know what it was your mother's last words were what she screamed before her death?" asked Byakuran hoping to drive this boy even deeper into despair. "She screamed out the name she was going to give to you "my baby Hayato" and do you want to know the worst part of it all? Somehow she survived the fall and as she lay there dying those men you saw used a special flame known as the "storm" to degenerate her body while she was still alive. As well as you the child they sought to destroy the one who was still growing within her body."

Finally the boy stopped crying but he was still thoroughly shaken "I wish I had never even existed to wish for death I would except I have never even lived."

"Yes" Bykakuran shook his head in a sympathetic way. "I'm sorry I had to show that to you my boy but there simply was no other way. But tell me wouldn't you want revenge on the people who have caused your mother's death?"

"That... that I would."

"Good then now will you listen to my proposition?"

The boy nodded slowly clutching at his legs to keep them from shaking.

"Trust me my child I have felt your pain and I know it well." the bitterness could be heard on his every word as he spoke. "I have came to others like you in the past. To offer you the chance to live and be free. Children like you who have been discarded from the world and are being slowly forgotten. But I search for each and everyone of you to relieve you of your suffering... how would you like it if I could grant you the chance to live?"

"I-I would gladly accept the offer."

"Good, good well this favour doesn't come without a price though. I shall grant you one month to live on the Earth from which you came. During this time I grant you to live a life freely to search for the desire that is hidden in your heart. But you shall also grant me a few services while you are there."

"What good would that do for me to taste the forbidden fruit of life. Then have it yanked away from me in a month with the taste still forever more lingering on my lips... too cruel that would be."

"Ahh but let me finish dear lad as I was saying. There are certain services that you shall preform if you decide to accept my offer. You would be stealing the souls of the people around you as payment for my generous boon. And if you are able to steal the soul of the person who is the reason for all your suffering then I will grant you an eternal life. Or at least as long as you pledge your unfaltering loyalty to me."

"May I have a moment to think it over?"

"Yes of course... but just remember wouldn't it be lovely to find the friendship that can heal the deepest wound?"

A few moments later he answered "I gladly accept your offer."

"I was hoping you would now that is settled come here to me."

Rising to his feet the boy walked over to Byakuran who in turn put his hand on his neck. Byakuran smiled a sadistic smile as sapphire mist started to gather around his palm and soaked in there. The boy boy fell to the ground clutching his neck as a blue light seemed to be searing a pattern into his skin. There he lay writhing back and forth holding back screams of the pain he was feeling. He lay there sweating in a broken mess as he glared at Byakuran with the shape of a blue diamond now etched into his neck.

"Thank you my new ALICE for selling your soul to the devil. I will call for you soon but I have some matters to attend to at the moment. Goodbye for now my DIAMOND."

The boy now known as DIAMOND got on his hands and knees panting as Byakuran left. Not yet knowing the importance of the pact he had just made.

Oh Dear DIAMOND do you know what a dreadful thing you have done?

* * *

**Author's Note continued:**yay I finally finished this chapter :8 I'm sorry it took me like a month to update I have been suffering from writer's block and a load of school work :3 And the sad thing is I've had this chapter done for the past like 2 weeks I suck TTATT Yeah so how did you people like? I hope it didn't suck that much please flame if you feel it necessary. Also I'm aware that I changed the manner in which Gokudera's mother died a bit but what the heck I thought it fit better. So what will happen next? I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4 CLUB's Communative

**Author's Note: **Hmm I love writing these chapters the little people are just so cute. Oh yeah sorry if I misinterpret Yamamoto's family issues. I assumed that his mother is dead since she is never seen or mentioned in the manga. Forgive me if she is really in the back of the shop cutting fish or if his parents are divorced. Also same with Gokudera's family since Yamamoto's mother's name is never given I will be calling her Nanami.

* * *

"Mama, Mama" cried a little boy as he looked up at the face of his dying mother. The woman who had used her body to shield his when the bullets had come flying toward them. Shifting under her weakening body he could feel a wet spot growing on his mother's shirt. Most likely from one of the many wounds she had sustained from the bullets. He also managed to spot the tears in her eyes but also the smile which lay on her lips.

"Takeshi my sweet heart" the woman whispered weakly.

"Mama no you can't leave me" tears streaming down his young face as he crawled out from beneath her body gripping her hand.

"Don't be sad I'll always be with you."

"But Mama"

"Shh shh" she cooed "listen to what I have to say dying is not so bad... I'm sorry that I've kept so many secrets from you and your father... you will understand why I did when you are older... continue to love my dear and do not let your heart become an empty place. Fill your life with friends whom you will cherish... smile and laugh for me everyday... and I will do the same for you no matter what lies on the other side." Her voice then became even weaker barley audible to even her son who was crouched down beside her. "Continue to play baseball the sport that you love so much and... and love Daddy enough for the both of us once I am gone... I'm saddened that I won't be able to be there... with you as you grow... but remember... my... love... for you..." With that the woman managed to shudder as she took in her dying breath. Her brown eyes misted over as they closed for the last time.

"Mama please stop squeezing my hand it hurts. Mama stop!" he cried not knowing this was his mother's death grip. Grabbing onto her shirt with his free hand Takeshi cried harder than he ever had. This was the one day of his life where there would be no smiles or hugs, nothing to laugh about, nothing to joke about. But it was also the day that had taken a two people from his life. One he had loved with all his heart and one he had not even known about.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto ran to his car and took off in a rush not caring if was caught speeding. All that mattered to him was that he would arrive at the place where the police had summoned him to and he would be able to see that they had made a mistake. Nanami couldn't be dead she just couldn't be these were the words that were playing through Tsuyoshi's mind at that moment. Pulling up to the police station he ran into the building. Coming to the receptionist he blurted out something to her that he couldn't remember. She had simply looked up at him with sad eyes and led him to another room. Going into it he saw his son Takeshi sitting in a chair his right arm was bandaged where a bullet had grazed it and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Looking up he saw his father and ran towards him. Burying his face into his father's leg as a new stream of tears started to flow.

"Mama" he sobbed "Mama's gone."

Tsuyoshi felt the grief stab his heart as he heard his son's words. Picking up his son in his arms he comforted him through his own tears. But even then he couldn't believed the one woman he had loved with all his heart was gone. Later an officer had come to tell them that Nanami had simply been caught in an unfortunate event. That there was no real foul play involved and that they should not worry. But even knowing this their hearts' were still filled with despair and pain. That night after Takeshi had fallen asleep Tsuyoshi found he was unable to let sleep claim him. As the bed he had once shared with his wife now felt cold and empty.

"Nanami" he whispered to himself "why did you have to leave so soon?"

He still could not believe that she was gone he refused to. His mind was numb and dulled after seeing his wife's lifeless body. Life was so unfair he thought to himself it had taken his Nanami from him well before her time... and also the second child they had created together. In that moment his mind flashed back to the second when she had told him the news of their second child.

Flashback

"Tsuyoshi" came the sweet voice of Nanami "I have something to tell you."

"Yes my dear?" he answered.

"Oh I don't know how to tell you this.. but" her face was blushing but her eyes were full of excitement. Taking a deep breath she finally exclaimed "we're going to have another child isn't that wonderful?"

"You're kidding"

"No, no I'm not but let's keep this a secret from little Takeshi until later."

_End Flashback_

"Nanami" he sighed "you waited too long. Maybe I'll tell him... someday." With that he fell into a deep sleep.

Years afterwards Tsuyoshi still hadn't told his now teenage son of the younger sibling fate had so cruelly taken away from him. His heart felt a twang of guilt every time Takeshi would look at him with those bright eyes that were always laughing. Was it really the thought of breaking his son's heart a second time that dissuaded him from telling him the truth? Or the fact that he was still lost in the past still mourning over the loss of his wife and child? Whatever the truth was Tsuyoshi felt it was better to leave the past hidden and to focus on the future. But was this really what his heart was telling him? No it wasn't he still wished every day that he could rewrite that tragic day. To know the child he had never met and to give it the love that only a parent can. Little did he know that his wish was about to be granted... but with a heavy price. Tell me would you trade the life of one of your children for another?

In another gray world

Love it came through loud and clear to all within the world of gray. Though the word was never spoken aloud for there was no need for it to... there was only one person in this lonely world.

_There is only grief  
In this cold world of darkness  
Will I ever love_

_May I have a piece  
Of the heart which you hold dear  
To keep you with me_

A girl whose sickly appearance made her look very young and small sat simply thinking of more lines to add to her poem. Hugging her knees to her chest she stared up into the gray sky. The undisturbed smooth mass that it was not a cloud was there nor a sun to shine. There was no light and yet no darkness, it was neither warm or cold, light or dark. Letting her long dark hair fall back she simply stared ahead. With unfeeling eyes that almost seemed to ask for a reason to hope. Sighing she stood up brushing off her torn and tattered skirt which had once been a muted opaque color at one time and was now filled with holes and stains of the many years that had passed.

"I could run" she spoke out loud to herself "run and run forever. But I would never get anywhere I would still be stuck hear alone without a single thing to love. But would that even matter was there ever even a time where I was loved... a time when I wasn't alone?" With tears that lay unshed she took off silently running her eyes becoming blurred with the water now coming into them. Her bony legs carried her in an ungainly fashion. How long had she been running a day, an hour, a second? How far had she gone a mile, a meter, an inch? Did any of it really matter she would be here in this world of gray alone forever and she knew it. Finally her weakening legs gave out from underneath her falling to the ground she lay there unmoving. Though her body began to quiver when her tears began to flow once again.

As she lay there in the dust shuddering and whimpering she didn't even notice the tree that had started to grow at an exponential rate over her. After the tears had finally refused to come anymore she sat up wiping her eyes. Looking up she was surprised to see the giant tree looming up over her. Never before had there been another thing in this world beside herself. There had only ever been the ground, the sky, and most depressing of all the silence. It was overwhelming for her to see it the green of the leaves tinged with the occasional red of an apple. Then she saw another thing that shocked her and numbed out all her other senses... another person... a man. There he sat on one of the tree branches as if he didn't have a care in the world. Plucking an apple of particularly vibrant red the man examined it somewhat lazily with his eyes of purple. Finally he looked down to the girl and with a smile he effortlessly dropped down to the ground. Walking over to her he crouched down and handed the apple to her.

The girl was dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity when suddenly her voice came to her once again. "Who are you?"

Answering with a smile the man said "Many before you have asked me that same question and I grow tired of answering always in the same manner. So I will leave it to you to figure out who I am. Here are your clues I am a watcher, a creator, and many other things. Known to all as a being of mystic origins and if not feared then greatly revered.

Pondering over the clues she had been given the girl sat thinking for what felt like an eternity and it very well may have been. Suddenly a word appeared in her mind though she wasn't sure how it had gotten there she felt compelled to use the word.

"You mean like a god?" she answered slowly.

"Correct my dear something like that but if you prefer you may also call me Byakuran."

"But why have you come here? I have always been alone the pain has been so great and yet I was never able to be free of it. So why come now after all this time?"

"Forgive me child" he said giving a slight bow "I search as well as I can for children like you. However it takes some time for me to find you all. I come to offer you a chance for you to find whatever it is that you seek."

"How? I know what I want and I know that I will never find it here."

"Exactly you will never find it _here_. But I come to give you the chance to go to the world were you can find it. Now would you like to listen to my proposition?"

The girl nodded slowly in response.

"Good. I will allow you a month to live on the Earth to seek whatever your heart desires most. During this time as you search you will also be working at the same time stealing the souls of the people around you at the same time."

"This sounds like a most generous offer but my question is it really worth it I myself think not. To be able to live only for a month. Then be whisked away back here to this world of gray where no time seems to exist. No too cruel a god would be to wish that upon a person."

"Ah but here is a reason why you should take that gamble. If you can find the person who is the core reason for all your suffering and successfully steal their soul. I will in return grant you as many years as you wish to live. Just so long as you pledge your loyalty to me and continue to steal a soul for me whenever I wish you to."

"Thank you for this offer I will gladly accept it."

"You surprise me sweet child you are the first to find their answer so quickly and without the need to call upon tears and other such emotions. If I may ask how were you able to decide your answer so surely?"

"Easy you have offered me the chance to escape from this desolate prison. As for my emotions the time for crying has passed. I have shed enough tears already so why should I waste any more of my time on them?"

"I like you your soul may have been captive for all your life but it is still strong. Now come over here so I will be able to seal the pact you have made with me."

When the girl walked over to him Byakuran grasped both of her arms smirking he pulled her closer to him as a green mist started to form around her right arm. Which gathered and seeped into Byakuran's waiting hand.

Gasping her eyes widened in pain as she tried to push him off of her. Writhing her arm seemed to be exploding as she saw streaks of white flashing over her eyes.

Letting go of her Byakuran allowed the girl to fall to the ground. Stepping over her he stopped when he felt a weak tug at the bottom of his robe. Looking down he saw the girl clutching at it weakly.

"What" she whispered quietly "what was that?"

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you hmm how foolish of me. Well since we have been playing a guessing game here is another but I will answer this puzzle myself. I am a destroyer, a deceiver, and above all known to humanity as the Devil. So I thank you my sweet CLUB for selling your soul to me."

Moving her hand away with a small kick he continued to walk. Looking back over his shoulder he spoke to her one last time. "I will call for you later when the time is right my new ALICE. Until then be ready you will soon find the love you seek." With that he seemingly disappeared.

Oh Cute CLUB do you understand the catastrophe you have created for yourself?

The girl now known as CLUB lay where Byakuran had left her a cold sweat bathing her forehead. Her breaths coming in short spurts and the shape of a green club still slightly glowing now etched into her arm.

* * *

**Author's Note continued:** So chapter 4 is finally up only one more chapter to go and I may finally be able to introduce the real story to you all. Yay but thank you all who have continued to read this fic. Hopefully the day will come when you will be able to read the end of this story but until then thank you all for the support. When next we meet we will see the ALICE known as HEART.


	5. Chapter 5 HEART's History

**Author's Note:**okay hopefully for the last time I will be choosing a stupid name to give to the unnamed parent of a character. By the way I know this is very close to what little Bianchi did. But it was the cutest environment I could set up for a prince who was destined to kill his family. So yada yada yada I will be calling Bel and Siel's father Vittorio and their mother Lazalea.

* * *

"Father?" came the voice of a small boy his golden hair shadowing his eyes with a small tiara perched on his head. "Where are you Father?" He called out again walking down the red carpet that was used cover the floor. "Father" he said this time with a Cheshire Cat smile adorning his face. Peeking into a room he saw his father and his twin. The proximity between the two brought a pang of jealousy to the boy Wiping the smile from his lips. Sitting down on the soft carpet he listened as his brother and father conversed.

"Father" said the boy sitting on his father's knee.

"Yes my boy" the man answered.

"Will I defiantly be the next king to rule our country?"

"Of course why would you ask such a question?"

"Well I don't know it's just that brother and I share the same birthday."

"But you have the true makings to become a king your brother will only ever come in second place to you."

"Really Father?"

"Really for you are my chosen successor and will always be my favorite son."

"_Shesheshe _then Belphegor shall never be a threat to me."

These words drove a stake right through the Bel's heart. He had always known that his brother would be the next king. But never before had his father played favorites between them. Tears started to form in his eyes streaming down his cheeks he took off running. His feet carried him with a life of their own to the garden that he had taken refuge in so many times before. Weaving his way deeply into the maze of bushes, flowers, ponds, and other plant life he finally found his way to his favorite tree. Wiggling he was finally able to make his way to the hidden cavern which lay underneath the roots that only he knew about. Curling himself up in the small space he continued to cry for what felt like hours. Finally he wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his white shirt. Sniffling for a bit a crazed idea came into his mind.

"_Shishishi_" he laughed quietly to himself "Never be a threat to you huh brother? We'll see about that. I will win Father's favour... by killing you you filthy cockroach _shishishi_." This was the first step of many that he would take into a life full of insanity. Though as the years passed and he had succeeded in killing not only his brother but his whole family as well. Well except for two he had accomplished killing them many years before.

Sighing Victorrio watched as his son left smiling that happy slightly insane grin he and his brother always seemed to wear. It would be hard watching his two sons growing up in constant competition. But he could never forgive Bel never not after all the heartbreak he had unknowingly caused. Taking his tired head into his hands his mind flashed back to that fateful day.

Flashback

"Augh hahah urnmm" came the moans of pain from a woman in labour the doctors around her scrambling about while her husband stood dutifully by her side grasping her hand.

"There there my dear only a few more pushes just for me it'll be over soon."

The woman nodded weakly in response sweat drenching her face. After several more hours progress was beginning to be made as one baby was brought forth crying and squirming

"A boy my queen." Victorrio whispered to his wife.

"Ra-rasiel." she panted out tiredly before she started pushing again. This time it was much harder but again another child was brought forth though two bodies exited hers almost simultaneously at this time.

"Another boy."

"Bel-belphegor."

Victorrio started to walk away hoping his wife wouldn't notice when her voice called out to him.

"Victorrio I can see the child you are holding. A... a girl?" she asked hopefully.

"No my dear."

"Then another boy." her voice suddenly becoming more tired. Victorrio walked back to her clutching her hand.

"Neither that." he whispered solemnly.

"You can't mean."

"Yes stillborn."

"No no that can't be." Suddenly to Lazalea the world became darkened and stilled. For some reason the thought of losing one of her children so early was to much for her to bear. Smiling sadly she said "I'm sorry my dear... but without my little bella ragazza I don't think I can bear to go on... take good care of little Ciel and Bel..." In that instant her will to live left her. Her hand slipping from her husband's grasp.

"Lazalea? Lazalea! Don't give up on me" Victorrio his heart felt as if it could never heal. Especially with Belphegor around the child rightly named after evil itself. Through the next few years that followed his only wish was that Bel had been the one stillborn. He co

End Flashback

Sighing he looked up he could no longer live in the past. At least not at this time he had a kingdom to rule and children to raise. Though the hole that had grown continued to increase its size until it had consumed his entire being. Bel was a bright child but that didn't matter to him. He could never hold a flame to his twin brother and if it had been his sister who had survived Lazalea would still be with him. Not once did it come to his mind that in favouring Rasiel he was shaking hands with death. But he didn't care nor did he regret it even as his own son drove a knife through his still beating heart. Even seeing the tears that flowed down the young boy's face as he did. All that he cared was he would finally be with his beloved wife again.

Truly yours was a selfish life filled only with your own wants and needs. Not once did you stop to wish that all three of your children had survived. What only mattered to you was that you had a successor and your queen. Anything other than that would have been an unwanted burden. Which was what you viewed your own son as. Though somehow two of your children will have the chance to meet once again.

In a gray world

This particular world was different from the others in the regards that it held some form of weather. Snow that was an unhealthy shade of gray was piled up into huge drifts. As the icy wind howled forever unending almost like the screams of those being tortured in a thousand different lives. Temperatures so low that any man who would have ventured in would have been instantly killed. Truly this was what Hell would appear as if it had been created in ice instead of fire. However the most peculiar thing was that there were two children in this desolate world.

A boy and a girl both clutching the others hand their gray lips and fingers tinted blue by the cold. Silently the trudged through the snow their tattered and hole ridden scarves flowing in the wind behind them. The girl dressed in a blouse that looked like it was about to fall apart and held more together with patches than its original seams. A skirt that appeared to be nothing more than a feed bag which someone had barely bothered to tailor to the girl's gaunt form. While in her hair lay a limp flower with all but two of its petals gone. The boy wore a shirt that was unraveling from the bottom up the buttons on it were missing revealing a chest that was more bone than anything else. Adoring his lower half were a pair of trousers bleached of almost all color except for the merest hint of what could be interpreted as the deluded essence of coal ashes. A cap lay on his head while his bangs covered half of his pale face.

_Happiness is something I will never find  
Unless this world shows me mercy  
Return to me feelings of a life I almost grasped  
Time never ending keeps me trapped here in this world_

_Pictures flash through my head of feelings never grasped  
All I wish for is a little happiness to heal my heart  
In all my suffering it has stilled  
Never will it be able to return to its loving beat _

These were the words that the girl kept on repeating in a monotonous voice. As she and her male companion continued to walk through the snow. Their frostbitten feet that felt no pain continued to carry them into a never ending world. "Why" pondered the girl aloud "why is it that we walk in this frozen land? While you my companion never speak a word and yet I know exactly what you want to say which is exactly what I would have answered."

The boy merely nodded in response as his female companion continued to talk.

"But even though you do not talk you bring a sense of companionship to me. Though it seems rather hollow and empty almost as if you are not here and I am alone in this world..." she trailed off as she saw a man sitting in the snow. His hair was a purer white than the snow falling around him and didn't seem to take any notice of the blizzard raging around him. Looking back he smiled as he saw the two children approaching him. Getting up he walked over towards them.

"Ah I see I have finally found you my children."

"Who are you?" asked the girl her hand clamping protectively over the boy's.

"My you may address me in my humanly name of Byakuran. Though calling me a god would not be incorrect. But how interesting it is that I have found two in this world. But may I ask who the both of you are?"

The girl was taken aback by this question which she had never even thought over herself. "I...I-I don't know... no I don't know at all."

"And you my boy what do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy merely gave shook his head slowly.

"He doesn't speak" said the girl.

"Hm and you have never thought it odd that he doesn't? Or why you two are stranded in this desolate world?"

"No... not at all... never."

"Well allow me to enlighten you on the events taking place in your life. Do you know that you are not alive? No you probably didn't realise it. You were a child who died before you were born. Hard to say why though. Perhaps you were too weak from the beginning. Maybe one of your brothers stole the nutrients you needed to survive from you while you three were still in the womb. However what happened you still died before you had the chance to start living. However if this had not happened and you had survived you would have had a mother Lazalea and a father Vicctorio. As well as being the triplet sister with the name of Monte to two boys known as Bel and Siel."

"I don't believe you and what about him" she said pointing a finger towards the boy.

"Ah this boy now we get to the interesting part. This child you see here really doesn't exist he is only a mirror image of your soul which you have probably created to ease your loneliness... hm pity you had not survived you would have made an excellent illusionist. The only one mind you out of your siblings to inherit your mother's attribute flame."

"I-I can't believe any of that. What proof do you have to show me the things you say are true?"

"I don't blame you for being skeptical but I can't think of a way to show you proof without you feeling pain... then again pain is sometimes the best teacher." With that he slid over to the girl placing his hands over her ears. Suddenly voices filled her head whispering things to her.

"You know you are unloved and unwanted" one spat.

"But come with me I promise to bring happiness to you" a sweet voice crooned "but in the end I will just betray you."

"Just give up you'll always be alone" came a monotonous one "isolation is the only thing you'll ever have."

"An icy world is what you live in devoid of the happiness you seek" a childlike one whimpered.

The voices continued until both children fell to their knees, shaking uncontrollably, with the girl clinging to the boy.

"Stop stop!" cried out the girl with tears streaming down her face which instantly froze. "Where do these voices come from who do they belong to?!"

"They are just the feelings of fear and despair locked deep within your soul. They are the truth that you know you are trapped in this world. That you know you will never grasp the feelings you wish to know. But I come to offer you escape from your suffering. So what do you say will you listen?"

The boy nodded slowly as the girl continued to cry.

"Good" Byakuran said with a smirk. "I come here to offer you the chance to live for once to experience life in its fullest. I will allow you to visit the Earth for a month. During this time you are allowed to do whatever you wish to. You will also be working for me at the same time. Nothing much just stealing the souls of the people around you. Though mind you at the end of that month you would be brought back to this world. That is unless you are able to steal the soul of the person I deem the core of all your suffering. Now how does that sound?"

"I-I-I do-don't kno-know" hiccuped the girl. "tr-true it is that I have been trapped here for as long as I can remember. But I... I just don't know."

"Still unsure I see that is understandable this is a rather important decision for you. Yes whether to live or stay forgotten. To seek the happiness your very soul yearns for or to just stay oblivious to that simple feeling in this cold world. But just remember the voices of your soul..." he trailed off as the wind picked up in intensity and force though the snow it had once carried was nowhere to seen. Instead it started to moan and whisper in an entirely too human way. Screams of agony wails of pain seemed to come forth from it. Then words began to accompany the hopeless sounds.

"Loneliness, pain, loss, all the things you fear. Their here to haunt you to stay with you forever. Submit to them for what do faith, hope, and happiness mean in a world such as this?" came the voices all mixed together in a horrible screech.

Immediately the girl moved her hands to her ears in a futile attempt to block out the voices. But she was still able to hear them from within her own mind. Not as words but as feelings, thoughts, and pain. Unable to bear it anymore she let out her own wail. Cold and lifeless it was inhuman and filled with despair. The children falling into the blanket of snow beneath them unmoving. Until a small murmur was heard barley audible above the wind.

"Hn what was that?" asked Byakuran.

"I said I'll accept your offer" the girl whispered.

"Good good... now a split soul how should I do this" Byakuran murmured to himself "ah I know. Give me your hands dear children." Taking hold of the boy's left hand and the girl's right. A yellow hued light began to gleam between there hands. While the girl and boy started uncontrollably twitching in the snow as silent screams left their throats. Finally the light began to fade and with that Byakuran pulled away his hands. Where a half of a yellow heart lay glowing on each of the children's palms. Bending down Byakuran picked them both up in his arms and began walking.

"Thank you my little HEART for selling your soul to the Devil. Hm I discovered that each ALICE for some reason conveys their personal struggles and emotions in some form literary art. And I must say I have figured out the form you used which I have used help explain your current situation. So just listen...

_A lost soul alone you were in your cold worlds of gray  
Life is what you will steal from those who have abandoned you  
Insecurity breads fear and hatred remember that it will carry you far  
Cruelty lies in each of your souls nurture it into your power  
Eternal suffering was what waited for you but now you will be free_

Confused you may be but trust me it will make sense in due time. Now here is something about what I am...

_Demented and forgotten I once was like the ones whom I save_  
_Remorse is dead to my soul for fools will die a fool's death  
Earnings I make on the souls and distress of others  
An almighty god I am in my own right ruling the ALICEs  
My greatest secret is kept hidden in a book of souls _

Ponder this my hopeful ALICE your chance for life is almost upon you."

Taking another step Byakuran and the the soul in two bodies now known as HEART vanished. While the world which they had left slowly faded into oblivion.

Oh Hopeful HEART what a horror you have unleashed upon yourself.

* * *

**Author's Note continued:**eek it's been like a month since I updated this bad Shi-chan. -bowing in shame to everyone- sorry sorry I'll try write faster and procrastinate less. So until next time when the ALICEs come together into our world. R/R please?


	6. Chapter 6 Truly this is Wonderland

**Author's Note: **Finally I got this chapter up it's been too long since I updated this fic. I've just been so busy not to mention lazy these past few weeks? months? Anyways I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And hopefully I'll be able to find the time to write.

* * *

The girl known as SPADE sat in her bland world of gray staring up into the flat unending sky. It really was lifeless she thought the sky above her really was nothing more than a ceiling devoid of any flaws or other colors. Placing her hand on the spade that lay near her heart she smiled to herself closing her eyes imagining a breeze that would never come. She would soon be able to experience the life she had always wanted to have. It filled her with feelings she had never felt before. Emotions filled her which she could not even name. They made her all want to express herself in a new way. Suddenly she began to hum a monotonous la once again. Where words sounded from explaining her sick joy.

_Loneliness had torn my soul  
But now I have the chance to break free  
To heal my soul and seek revenge on those who hurt me_

She ended her short song as a new powerful emotion that completely overwhelmed her. Throwing back her head she let out a maniacal laugh.

Byakuran appeared shortly after just as SPADE ended her laughter. "My my child do not let the insanity grip you this early in the game." he finished with his own small chuckle. "But I digress your time to live has finally come to you."

SPADE felt her chest tighten up her stomach seemed to be torn apart by the sensations running through it.

"Nervous? Well it's only to be expected come now child." He finished his sentence by holding his arm out to her. SPADE took it hesitantly and in that moment her lonely world of gray was without an occupant.

xXxxXx

The boy with the name of DIAMOND sat on the solid ground of his world. There he looked down to the ground sketching patterns and pictures into the dirt. Each small doodle becoming more elaborate than the one before it. Engrossed as he was in these sketches his mind was still thinking of what life would be like. To know it, to grasp it, to be free of this lonely and cold world. Before long words began to work themselves in with his drawings. Reflecting the thoughts and desires that lay within his mind.

_If I were to feel sad  
In such deep despair I felt I couldn't go on  
With tears welling up in my eyes  
And a searing pain so strong it envelops me  
There would be no one to run to  
No one to care_

_But what does it matter to me  
You lose a life and I gain one  
Your despair becomes my strength  
And when you beg for death I will grant it to you  
Maybe I was forgotten but I will be remembered  
With friendship healing my wounded soul_

He finished his writing with a smirk. Digging into the cold ground beneath him. Letting the rock hard soil crumble in his grasp as he crushed it with all his strength. This earth he sat on was like a metaphor to all his suffering. Solid and seemingly unbreakable but put a little force into it and it would fall to pieces. Soon he would gain the strength to leave this cold world of gray. With his emotions welling up in him he grasped the soil in his hand harshly as if trying to squeeze the life out of it. Slowly he let it fall from his palm. Watching the small granules of dirt trickling down in a steady flow. He then began to slowly trace over the outline of the diamond that resided on his neck. Suddenly the urge to laugh overcame him and with a swipe of his hand he completely erased the drawings that had lain there only seconds before.

"Thus we see how long it takes to create something yet only a second to destroy it." came Byakuran's voice "but right now we need to build upon your future." he then appeared sitting next to DIAMOND.

"Byakuran you have returned. Does this mean I will finally get my chance to live?" the boy asked.

"Well I don't really know at this point" Playing with the ground he took up a some of it in his hand. "why don't you tell me?" he finished throwing his handful of dirt into the air. DIAMOND instantly covered his head with his arms not wanting to be showered with the debris falling down. As the last bits of earth reached the ground the two people who had been sitting there were gone. A lonely murmur echoed through the now empty world the last reminiscent of the prisoner that it had once held.

xXxxXx

The girl bearing the name of CLUB stared of into the horizon. Still sitting under the tree where she had first met Byakuran. While the imagine of unending gray which had always been burned into her eyes seemed to hold a new meaning. A message of hope and perhaps revenge. She closed her eyes slowly imagining an breeze that she had never felt before. One that would both lift the hair from her back and relieve the feelings of dread and isolation from her very soul. So soon she would be set free from this world and find the life she had always yearned for. For its voice carried itself through her head in words unspoken that she could instead hear with her very being.

_I sold everything  
To breathe in the scent of life  
Let me have my wish_

_A heart is the prize  
That I dearly wish to gain  
Will one soon be mine_

As the voice in her head began to fade CLUB started to smile. For once she had a reason to feel hope. How sweet the feeling felt to her during a time when her hope was almost gone. Her smile grew wider, larger, and started to lose its sanity until it was no more or less insane than that of the Cheshire Cat's own grin. CLUB could not understand why she felt compelled at this time to smile. Nor could she fathom why tears were streaming down from her eyes when there was no sadness consuming her. When finally the urge to laugh came to her she was unable to understand the alien feeling. Regardless however she opened her mouth to let out the maniacal sound without breaking the smile that lay on her lips.

"I always knew you were my most delicate child CLUB." CLUB looked around upon hearing the only other voice she had known in her exsistance. To her left she saw Byakuran sitting on a swing which she had not noticed before. "Yes you cry when you feel the time is right and are not afraid to let your tears flow. I do not blame you for this is the perfect time to let you shed tears of joy."

"Then am I finally free of this cage which has imprisoned me for so long?" asked CLUB.

"Maybe why don't you tell me when you catch me." with that Byakuran took off running towards the horizon.

"Wait!" cried out CLUB frantically with an outstretched hand "wait for me." She then began to take off running after Byakuran. She would come closer and closer to him until just as she was about to touch the hem of his cloak he would pull ahead in a sudden burst of speed always eluding the girl's fingers.

"Come my dear if you don't catch me soon I may have to leave you here" taunted Byakuran

"No don't! You can't!" CLUB cried out frantically. Putting on a final burst of speed the tips of her fingers finally came into contact with the silky material of Byakuran's cloak. As her hand closed around the fabric her legs gave out leaving her to fall to the ground. When she arose she looked around and found herself in a world which she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams. All around her there was color bright, vibrant, and full of life. Faintly in the distance she could here the laughter of a river accompanied by the splash of the creatures that lived within it. Trees and plants were to be seen in ample supply. Then there was the sky where a bright sun stood blazing in all it's glory. While clouds lazily drifted by carried by a cool wind. Amazed CLUB continued to examine her new surroundings completely awestruck.

"Like it child?" asked Byakuran plucking a flower laced with dew neatly from the ground. "This is a world in which dreams come true and the place that enables even blind men to see. However it is much more than that this world you see is my own personal _Wonderland_."

* * *

**Author's Note continued:** Anyways we can finally move onto going to the real world now whoo. I hope you are starting to love the ALICEs as much as I do...** GAME** XD


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams can cost a life or more

**Author's Note: **This is kinda of a repeat of the first chapter so don't feel compelled to really pay attention to it. And don't be afraid to shun my soul for not updating this story.

* * *

"Beautiful is it not?" asked Byakuran not really talking to anyone but more voicing the opinions which lay in his mind. While the five children behind him stood clustered together in awe of the new world they were in. Their gray and dead appearances seemed to lighten up a bit in their new surroundings. "But where there is beauty there must also be sorrow." Byakuran's voice sounded again. "And that is where you come in my children. You will be acting as my own personal Angels of Death. Do you understand?"

No response came and even the birds seemed to silence their chirping.

"It seems not but don't worry you will catch onto this little game soon enough." He sat down on the downy grass and motioned for the other five to follow his suit. Once they did he began to speak again. "Well little ones it seems you will have little time to learn for our game starts now." Byakuran held out his hand and a blinding white light began to radiate from it. Each of the children gasped as their respective marks began to glow brightly and their bodies began to slowly dissipate into a gray smoke.

Byakuran smiled to himself yes the game was just about to begin. All that they needed to start were some playing pieces. And he knew just where to find them. He had heard there was a study going on nearby scientists trying to study... no trying to comprehend the power of illusionists. Magnificent pawns they were able to warp reality to create new realms strictly out of their imaginations. The perfect people to be possessed by an ALICE... the perfect people to fashion a new body for broken souls.

xXxxXx

Five teenagers looked around their surroundings which were so extraordinary and unearthly. Yet they all looked around bordley as if this sort of thing was ordinary. They barley turned their heads as they saw a man appear near them.

"Who are you?" asked a teal haired boy with little emotion.

"That is unimportant but what is are you my little illusionists."

"If you wish to borrow our services then you'll have to pay like those researchers are." interjected an indigo haired boy who wore a hood which covered his eyes.

"I do have need of your special talents... but I have no intention of paying for them." With that an inky mist began to fill the land around them. The five teens gasped coughing and falling to the ground beneath them.

"What... what is this?" a girl with purple hair managed to cough out as the rest of her companions went limp.

"For one thing to start another must end." Byakuran stated simply bending down he put his hand on the girls chest. She gasped as her body went rigid then limp. Slowly a yellow mist began to seep its way into her body. "Now to find another body for HEART's other half." Byakuran murmured aloud to himself. "Ah you my boy will do fine." Spotting a boy with blue hair he went over putting his hand on his chest as well and letting yellow mist seep into his body. He continued to do this to each teenager. The boy with teal hair received a blue mist, the indigo received a green, and a female with blue received a red.

"Time for our game to start rise to me HEART." As he said this a girl and a boy similar in appearance arose. "Good your souls have taken to these bodies marvelous are they not?"

"It is miraculous" gasped out the female half of HEART. Examining her hands so healthy and agile

"Such a healthy body." finished her male counterpart.

"Yes you have earned it fairly now listen to me a woman will soon try to rouse you. When she does you must do this" Leaning over he cupped her ear with his hand and whispered instructions to her.

Both halves of HEART nodded "As you wish."

xXxxXx

HEART played her part well plunging the knife through Oregano's back without a backward glance. Killing mercilessly for a second time in her male body. When her bloody task was completed SPADE, DIAMOND, and CLUB appeared. Their bodies broken and lifeless. Yet their eyes held something that none of them had ever felt before... hope. Then they began to morph each stood taller and straighter. Their skin began to gain color as blood for the first time ran through them. Hair began to grow thicker, longer, and healthier while changing texture and color.

Throughout all of this the children laying on the beds began to wither away. As the ALICE's grew stronger they became weaker. Until they themselves appeared to be the forgotten souls and the ALICEs normal teenagers. But it was only in the moment that this comparison could be made. For in the next the bodies of the three remaining teenagers crumbled to a fine dust. Each ALICE stood in a silenced aw examining his or her new body. Not caring what price had to be payed for them for the first time they spoke in radiant strong voices. Nothing like the crippled soft ones they had possessed before. They had bodies full of life and vigor and for the first time they had something to dream for something to give them meaning in their existence.

SPADE was the first to see the sunlight and she ran foward to greet it. She spread her arms wide and allowed the warm rays to fall onto her skin. A smile formed on her lips finally she had found the sun she had been searching for her whole life.

DIAMOND stood awestruck by the world that surrounded him. He looked up to the sky and saw the clouds. What wonderous things they were. Their forms and shapes so graceful as they floated so high above the ground. This was a world that would soothe the heart of an artist.

CLUB saw the door and she immediatly sprinted foward. Her legs long and slim carried her foward. She felt the wind rushing through her face and the sound of the birds in the air. Tears worked their way into her eyes for this was the first time she didn't feel alone.

HEART was the last to leave the building hearing in the distance the buzzing of human life. She closed her eyes contentedly in one body but kepy observing in the other. If ever there was a world to find happiness in it would be this one.

They all stood in silence examaning the new world that they lay in. Until it was broken by the melodic voice of SPADE. Her voice was not composed of words but of dreams, eternity, and freedom. And all present understood her feelings for they too were being set free from cages they had been trapped in their entire existance.


End file.
